


Back in black

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By chronić świat przed Ciemnością, Śmierć izoluje Deana w miejscu, do którego nikt nie może się dostać, ani z niego wyjść.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in black

\- Zgadnij, co to.

Castiel oderwał wzrok od twarzy Deana i przeniósł go na jego podołek, gdzie Dean trzymał nieco wygniecioną kartkę papieru, na której coś zawzięcie szkicował. Anioł zmarszczył brwi.

\- Słoń - powiedział po chwili i potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy. - Słoń pożarty przez węża.

\- Serio? - Dean przyjrzał się krytycznie swojemu rysunkowi. Podrapał się po nosie ołówkiem, zostawiając na skrzydełku szarą smużkę. - Huh, kreatywnie. Nie, to posąg fiuta przykryty plandeką. Przed odsłonięciem - Dean zachichotał nagle. - Od-słoń-ięciem, kapujesz? Byłeś blisko.

Castiel przewrócił oczami, ale kącik jego ust zadrgał nieznacznie.

\- Jesteś niepoprawny, Dean.

\- Za to mnie kochasz - Dean zatrzepotał rzęsami, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

Castiel czekał, aż łowca zorientuje się, co właśnie powiedział, i zacznie panikować, ale Dean wciąż uśmiechał się beztrosko.

\- Tak - rzekł wobec tego anioł. - Między innymi.

Dean tylko lekko się zarumienił, ale nawet teraz wyglądało to bardziej na rumieniec zadowolenia niż wstydu. Znów popatrzył na swój rysunek i zaczął go cieniować.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Dean - dodał Castiel.

\- Ciebie też, Cas. Jak tam Sammy? Widujecie się?

\- Oczywiście. On i Cathy doczekali się córki. Nie zgadniesz, jak ją nazwali.

\- Deanna? - zgadł Dean.

Castiel potwierdził i patrzył, jak twarz Deana rozjaśnia się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Okropne imię. Miałeś im powiedzieć, że chcę, by nazwali ją Impala.

\- Tak ma na drugie imię.

Dean wybuchnął śmiechem, klepiąc się po kolanie. Castiel patrzył.

\- Serio? - spytał w końcu Dean, ocierając łzawiące oczy.

\- Nie. Ma na drugie Rose. Po matce Cathy.

\- Deanna Rose - powiedział głośno Dean, potem kilka razy powtórzył, smakując brzmienie imienia. - _Jeden ruch mego języka nadaje nowe znaczenie całemu światu_ \- zanucił. Castiel spojrzał pytająco, ale Dean tylko się uśmiechnął. - Okej. Ładnie. Pozdrów ją ode mnie.

\- Oczywiście. - Castiel uznał, że pora zmienić temat na bezpieczniejszy. - Byłem też w Niebie i widziałem się z Bobbym i twoimi rodzicami. Tęsknią za tobą.

Dean umknął wzrokiem.

\- Dean. Jak sobie radzisz?

Łowca zaśmiał się niewesoło.

\- Zabiłem kolejną różę. Zapomniałem ją podlać i zwiędła. Bzyk usnął dzień później.

\- To tylko zaniedbanie. Nie zrobiłeś tego umyślnie.

\- Nie? - Dean zerknął na niego i coś mignęło w jego oczach; zbyt szybko, by Castiel zdążył się przyjrzeć. - Co za różnica? Zielsko zwiędło z mojej winy. - Dean zmiął papier i odrzucił go. Kulka odbiła się od niewielkiej szklanej kopułki, pod którą zaczynała właśnie pączkować czerwona róża. Na ziemię padł cień i Castiel uniósłszy głowę ujrzał zbierające się nad nimi ciemne chmury.

\- Dean... - zaczął.

\- Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy, Cas. Wątpię, czy kiedykolwiek będę. Minęły lata, Cas, lata, od kiedy tu siedzę, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Co z tego, że zew jest słabszy? Wciąż go czuję. Wciąż słyszę jego szept. 

Castiel przełknął ślinę, zaciskając palce na materiale płaszcza.

\- Teraz też?

Dean milczał przez chwilę, nasłuchując.

\- Nie. Ale to twoja zasługa. Przy tobie wszystko... wszystko staje się bardziej znośne.

Castielowi nagle zaschło w ustach. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

\- Dean... - urwał. Zaczynał nienawidzić swojej niemożności znalezienia odpowiednich słów. Spojrzał bezradnie na łowcę.

\- Zostań na dłużej - Dean nie podniósł wzroku. Jego głos był niski, stłumiony. - Nie na zawsze. Wiem, że nie możesz. Na chwilę.

\- Dean...

\- Wiem, że masz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż doglądanie mnie i tego przeklętego meteorytu.

\- Nic nie jest ważniejsze od ciebie, Dean - rzekł Castiel z mocą. - I to nie jest meteoryt - nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Dean zerknął na niego spode łba.

\- Jasne. Jestem jedynym, co trzyma Wielkich Przedwiecznych na smyczy.

\- To też - Castiel przytaknął, patrząc, jak ramiona Deana opadają z rezygnacją. Łowca odwrócił głowę. - Ale to nie dlatego... - Anioł znów się zaciął. Dlaczego rozmowy z Deanem były tak trudne?

\- Nie? - W głosie Deana drżała nutka nadziei, maleńka, a Dean dodatkowo próbował stłumić ją pod warstwą pozornej obojętności, i serce Castiela krwawiło.

\- Nie, Dean.

Łowca spojrzał na niego i Castiel nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Wychylił się i musnął ustami wargi Deana, ostrożnie, delikatnie, pozwalając, by jak zwykle gest wyraził więcej niż słowa, których nie potrafił znaleźć.

Dean zadrżał i westchnął, odwzajemniając pocałunek.

Castiel ujął twarz łowcy w dłonie i potarł nosem o jego nos. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale i tak wyczuł, że Dean się uśmiecha.

\- Nic nie jest ważniejsze od ciebie, Dean. - szepnął. - Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim.

\- Wszystko zawiera w sobie... wszystko, Cas - odparł równie cicho Dean. - Dobre i złe.

\- Ustaliliśmy już, że potrafisz być nieznośny.

Dean zaśmiał się i otoczył go ramionami. Castiel pozwolił sobie na chwilę uwierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że już jest dobrze. Łowca gładził jego plecy jedną ręką, drugą wczepiał w jego włosy i milczał.

Chmury rozstąpiły się. Tafla jeziora, nad którym siedzieli, zamigotała srebrzyście.

Castiel odetchnął i wyswobodził się niechętnie z ramion Deana.

\- Muszę...

\- ...już iść. Wiem.

\- Do zobaczenie za tydzień, Dean.

\- Trzymaj się, Cas. Pozdrów Sammy'ego.

Castiel przez chwilę patrzył na Deana; jego oczy rejestrowały każdy szczegół, każdą nową zmarszczkę, sposób, w jaki jeden kącik ust unosił się w uśmiechu wyżej niż drugi, błysk w żywych, inteligentnych oczach. Sycił wzrok każdym drobiazgiem, wiedząc, do czego zaraz wróci.

Świadomość uderzyła go z siłą rozpędzonego pociągu i Castiel musiał pochylić głowę i wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów, zanim ból w piersi stał się znośniejszy, tępy. Z całych sił ugryzł wewnętrzną część policzka i znajomy smak krwi przywrócił go do rzeczywistości, pozwolił mu się uziemić. Uspokoić. 

Dean obserwował go z niepokojem, ale nic nie powiedział. Castiel spojrzał na niego ostatni raz i odszedł.

***

\- Już dłużej nie zniosę tych kłamstw.

Śmierć nie odpowiedział, pochłonięty żuciem frytki i wlepianiem w anioła oczu czarnych jak chitynowy pancerz żuka.

\- Nie mogę tego robić. Nie mogę go dłużej oszukiwać. - Castiel nie należał do osób, które nie potrafią ustać w miejscu, gdy są zdenerwowane, ale nerwowy gest ręki, którą przeczesał włosy, był nawet bardziej wymowny.

\- I cóż w związku z tym? Powiesz mu prawdę? Zaryzykujesz zburzenie muru, na zbudowanie którego poświęciłem niemałą część mocy, jak również, pozwolisz, że przypomnę, niebagatelną twojej więdnącej Łaski i duszy Sama? - Śmierć pociągnął łyk coli przez słomkę, siorbiąc głośno. - Pozwolisz, żeby to wszystko poszło na marne? Pozwolisz zniszczyć świat, bo kłamstwa nieco uwierają cię w sumienie?

\- Nie! - Castiel niemal wypluł to słowo. Wczepił palce we włosy. - Nie wiem, co robić. Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej. Powiedziałem mu dzisiaj, że Samowi urodziła się córka.

\- No i?

\- Sam nie żyje od dwóch tysięcy lat, o czym dobrze wiesz! Minęło dwa tysiące lat, a Dean wciąż czuje zew Znamienia! 

\- A czego się spodziewałeś, aniele? Dobrze wiesz, czym jest Znamię. Już to, że Dean jeszcze nie stał się bełkoczącym idiotą zasługuje na szacunek, ale nie myśl, że kiedykolwiek będzie znów taki, jaki był. 

 - Nie myślę tak. Wiem, że jeśli Dean kiedykolwiek stamtąd wyjdzie, nie będzie... moim Deanem. Miałem tylko nadzieję... - Castiel urwał. Wbrew własnej woli spojrzał na nieruchome ciało spoczywające na łóżku, przy którym rozsiadł się Śmierć. Ciało i łóżko były w doskonałym stanie, czego nie dało się powiedzieć o ich otoczeniu. Anioł patrzył na ruinę bunkra, na coś, co wieki temu było pokojem Deana, i gryzł wargi do krwi.

Deana otaczała czerwonawa poświata. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała powoli, raz na minutę. Twarz była zastygła, wychudzona, bez życia, światło nadawało jej trupi wygląd.

\- Po co tu przyszedłeś - spytał Castiel bezbarwnym, pozbawionym melodii głosem.

\- Żeby upewnić się, że nie popełniasz jakiegoś głupstwa - odparł dziwnie ostro Śmierć. - Przyznasz, że biorąc pod uwagę twój życiorys, mam ku temu powód.

\- Nie zrobiłbym niczego, co zagroziłoby Deanowi.

\- Och, Castiel. Władasz językiem sprawniej niż niejedna dziwka. - Śmierć uśmiechnął się krzywo. Ugryzł frytkę i przewrócił oczami na widok pytającego wzroku anioła. - Oczywiste, że nie zrobiłbyś niczego takiego. Problem w tym, że dla niego zrobiłbyś wszystko inne. Nie zważając na środki i rezultat. Mylę się?

Castiel przygryzł wargę i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie wiem, co robić - powtórzył cicho. - Chcę go zobaczyć. Dotknąć. Prawdziwego Deana. Nie wiem nawet, czy to z czym rozmawiam, to naprawdę on.

\- Oczywiście, że to on - rzekł niecierpliwie Śmierć. - Jego dusza, podświadomość, ki, nazwij to jak chcesz. Wszystko, co niematerialne. I to, co trzyma mój mur w jednym kawałku.

\- Co takiego? - Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dean jest gwarantem, że mur nie pęknie - wyjaśnił Śmierć.

\- Nie rozumiem. Sam...

\- Mur, którym obwarowałem umysł Sama, nie był nawet w dziesiątej części tak mocny jak ten - Śmierć bezceremonialnie postukał kościstym palcem w czoło Deana. Dean nie drgnął, ale Castiel zacisnął pięści. - Ten ma poczwórny rygiel.

\- Poczwórny? Mówiłeś, że stworzyłeś go z połączenia swojej mocy, mojej Łaski i duszy Sama. Co jeszcze tam wplotłeś?

\- Deana, oczywiście. Mur Sama pękł tak łatwo, bo Sam nie potrafił przestać w niego stukać. - Śmierć cmoknął z irytacją. - Jak się okazuje, ciekawość to rzeczywiście pierwszy stopień do piekła.

Anioł przełknął ślinę. W ostatnim czasie przyswoił sobie wiele ludzkich odruchów.

Ciało na łóżku przyciągało jego wzrok, wabiło, mimo że Castiel nie chciał na nie patrzeć. Na tę pustą, martwą skorupę, w niczym nieprzypominającą jego Deana.

\- Ale Dean... - ciągnął Śmierć obojętnie. - to co innego. Nasz mały Dean i jego niezmierzone pokłady autonienawiści. To trzyma mur w jednym kawałku. Dean nie pozwoli go skruszyć, bo Dean  _chce_  pozostać zamknięty. Dlatego ostrzegam cię, aniele: nie spieprz tego. Nie dawaj mu nadziei. Ciemność jest podstępna i wykorzysta każdą najmniejszą szansę, by się wydostać.

Ciało leżało nieruchome, spokojne. Jakby na coś czekało.

***

 - Wróciłeś? - Dean uniósł dłoń i poczekał, aż pszczoła podfrunie i przysiądzie na palcu wskazującym. Trochę to trwało, owad długo się wahał, trącając palec łebkiem i krążąc wokół niego nieufnie. - Przepraszam, że znów cię zabiłem. Może tym razem zostaniesz ze mną trochę dłużej.

Pszczoła łaskotała go puchatym brzuszkiem, wędrując po dłoni. Dean zaśmiał się i wrócił do rysowania. Słoń pożarty przez węża, dobre. Stary, dobry, naiwny Cas. Dean wysunął czubek języka, by się lepiej skoncentrować, i przechylił głowę. Nie podniósł wzroku, gdy Bzyk rozłożył skrzydełka i odfrunął, by przycupnąć na szklanej kopułce chroniącej różę przed zmiennymi temperaturami... i nastrojami. Pszczoła podreptała po niej przez chwilę, bzycząc z podekscytowaniem.

Na powierzchni kopułki wykwitła długa, cienka rysa. Potem druga.

Lepiej, żeby następnym razem Cas nie zwlekał tak długo z wizytą. Dean powoli zaczynał się bardzo, bardzo nudzić.

Rysy połączyły się i kawałek szkła odpadł z cichym, wibrującym dźwiękiem. W jednej chwili pączek róży pociemniał, skurczył się i pokruszył. 

Dean rysował i uśmiechał się, a w jego oczach tańczyła Ciemność.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean nuci "Eaten alive" Diany Ross. Bo imię córki Sama brzmi podobnie, a do tego tekst tej piosenki jest mega wypaśny i na pewno zainspiruje mnie do narysowania czeguś :P
> 
> Płaczę, bo to mój ostatni fik. Miło było, przez jakiś czas, ale brak feedbacku pod większością fików przekonał mnie, że ludzi nie interesują moje historie, i że w sumie to nie potrafię pisać tak, żeby kogokolwiek zachęcić do żywszej reakcji, więc od tej pory będę pisać do szuflady, jeśli w ogóle. Moje ostatnie fiki powstawały w takich bólach, że normalnie mi się nie chce znów przez to przechodzić dla kilku kudosów. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zostawiłaś/eś komentarz pod moim tekstem: DZIĘKI I PRZEPRASZAM!
> 
> edit: Jestem słaba i na pewno jeszcze coś napiszę, ale teraz jestem w żałobie po potencjalnych, nigdy niewidzianych komentarzach ;_;


End file.
